Managing an inventory of articles and corresponding accessories can be challenging. For examples, cars are often sold with two or more identical keys for each car, including a primary key and a second key. Vehicle fleet operators can face a dilemma of keeping track of which keys correspond to which vehicles. In some cases, storing a number of the second keys in a storage facility enables the vehicle fleet operators to have spare keys for use in case that the primary keys of the vehicles get lost. In some cases, retrieving a second key corresponding to a specific vehicle among the number of keys stored in the storage facility is challenging.